


Zenith and Lin: Like Father, Like Son

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [23]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Lizard girl Lin is stuck taking care of her "son" after his sudden arrival in her life a short time ago. Unfortunately, he seems to have some trouble respecting her boundaries and little issue with incest...





	Zenith and Lin: Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

Lin sighs, her blue scaly shoulders shrugging beneath the thin straps of her crop top. Once again the boy living with her had heaped his dirty, semen-stained clothes in with hers, expecting the exasperated lizard girl to take care of his laundry for him. Zenith… the unintended offspring of a dalliance with a powerful demon. It was still difficult for Lin to think of him as her son, given as he was born into the body of a young adult, and with some rather scandalous ideas towards familial affection. She shakes her head to clear the memory of their first encounter from her mind and focuses on her chores as the wash runs its course.

Sometime later, the dryer’s chime summons Lin from the kitchen. She dutifully separates her clothes out from the pile before hoisting the heap into her arms and making her way down the hall. “Hey mom? Come give me a hand with this, will you?” Lin pauses at the entrance to the living room as a voice calls out, a spark of electricity stiffening her spine in anticipation of whatever unwelcome antics her “son” has in mind this time. She turns her head to find him lounging on the sofa, his pale features hidden beneath a mess of red-streaked brown hair. His attention is focused on whatever program is on the television, and the scene would seem perfectly benign if not for the fact that his shorts were down around his thighs as one hand lazily stroked the raging hard-on between his legs. His thick purple shaft is slick with the precum oozing freely from its head, an indicator to Lin that he’d been at this particular activity for some time.

Zenith’s turgid member, so masculine, so at odds with his slim boyish figure and petulant attitude… Lin is forced to bite her lip to quell the flash of temptation which washes across her scales, choosing instead to set her brow and admonish her houseguest. “Keep it in your pants if you want to have a couch to come home to, Zenith. And stop calling me that! I may put up with you but that does not mean I’ve agreed to be your mother!” The half-lizard, half-demon grips the base of his cock with both hands in response, waving the fearsome rod back and forth in protest. “But mooom!! You’re the best at it, it’s not the same doing it alone. And you’re always strutting around in those little shorts and your little shirt - you’re teasing me on purpose, aren't you! Is that any way to treat your darling son?”

Lin sighs again, the motion well-practiced since Zenith showed up. She had little patience for his “innocent little boy” routine, and knew from experience that he was anything but. “Look, just… just take it to your room, okay? And use sock next time you finish, your clothes were a stinking mess. Speaking of, the wash is done. I won’t fold for you.” With that, she turns her head imperiously and walks away toward her room, avoiding any opportunity for him to retort. Safe behind her door at last, Lin offloads the pile of dry clothes onto her bed and hums a comfy tune to herself as she begins folding.

The blue-scaled lizard woman is barely through her third garment when a pair of arms grabs her from behind - one around her midriff, and the other under her arm and up to her neck. She yelps in surprise as the figure steps close against her back, pushing her slender tail up between them and off to the side. The unmistakable heat and hard pulsing pressure of a fervent erection presses against her ass, dampening the thin fabric of her workout shorts with a generous gob of precum. It could only be…

“Sorry mom, I forgot to knock again… did I startle you?” Zenith leans in close over her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck as the whining tones from earlier are replaced an arrogant edge. “I only came here to say that if we’re going to get along, we really need to take better care of each other.”

Lin wriggles in his grasp, her voice indignant with protest. “Get off of me! I’m not gonna - guh - even if you weren’t my son, I wouldn’t fuck you!”

“Gee mom, that’s harsh!” Zenith pauses for a beat before grabbing a fistful of Lin’s short brown hair, pulling it roughly away to twist her neck and face toward him. Lin winces as his voice takes on a growling undertone, “But if you weren’t interested, you wouldn’t walk around the house all day dressed like a little slut, showing off your body, teasing me… this is simply all your fault, and it's your job to make it right. Mother.”

With that said, Zenith pushes Lin forward, bending her across the bed at her waist. Before she can right herself, he gathers her arms behind her back, gripping her wrists together in one powerful hand as he lowers himself to one knee beside her. With his outstretched arm keeping her in check, he brings his head to the level of her hips, resting his cheek appreciatively against the broad curve of her wide-hipped bottom before reaching up to tear her shorts down around thick circumference of her thighs. Lin screams for him to “stop this instant, young man”, but he ignores her in favor of admiring the edge of her prim little pussy poking up beneath her waistband, and the soft muscular ring of her asshole pulsing above it at the base of her tail.

“You’re beautiful, mom! No wonder dad fell for you. Did he use both of these holes? How many times? I bet you loved it, you always do…” Zenith allows his words to trail off as he lazily extends his long, pointed tongue to lap at her exposed sex, tasting the sweet, sharp tang of pussy before flicking it upward and plunging it inside her asshole. Swirling several inches of his tongue around her insides, the half-demon boy makes certain that her backdoor is thoroughly lubricated with his saliva before slipping his tongue back into his mouth with a satisfied smack of his lips. Ready, he steps up to his feet again to maneuver the fat, dripping head of his cock against his mother’s tight ring. Lin begins to panic as the sensation of his oversized shaft pressing against her unwilling asshole begins to settle in: there’s no way she’s ready to take such a large member up her ass. She begs him to stop, drumming a desperate tattoo with her bare feet against the carpeted floor.

“It’s a mother’s job to provide for her child, you know. This is only a part of that. Accept it, mom.”

Zenith steps up, pushing his hips forward to force his prodigious girth into Lin’s clenching asshole. Amidst her cries of protest and pain, the head of his cock pops past the entrance, allowing him to slide the rest of his purple-hued dick into her warm, writhing insides. Lin squirms as his rod-hard shaft slips past the first curve, forcing her body to shift in order to accommodate his size. Zenith gives of a satisfied sigh as he allows himself to settle inside of her, slapping his mother’s ass appreciatively.

“Gosh mom! You took me so easily, are you sure you didn’t want this? Or maybe you’re just used cocks like mine, huh?”

Lin cranes her neck to look over her shoulder, her cheeks flush and streaked with tears beneath wild, desperate eyes. “Take it out, please! Zenith-nngah! It’s too much!”

“Sorry mom! I’ll do my best to make it quick… it should only take about an hour to empty my balls, so just grin and bear it.” His words are delivered with a sweet tone, but the wolfish grin and hard glint in his eyes paint a different picture.

Zenith begins to fuck her, starting slow at first draws his entire length from her guts before driving it in again, groaning with pleasure as each ridge of his demonic cock rubs against her straining hole as he sinks in to the base. He allows his thick, muscular thighs to pin his balls between them, the sticky wet heat of Lin’s cunt stimulating the palm-sized orbs in their sack. The sensation is enough: his cock stiffens as he tightens his pelvic floor, pulling his balls up close to his body. He grits his teeth, squeezing Lin’s wrists tighter still and receiving a sharp yelp in response. All sense of playfulness leaves him as the dire, vital need to get off moves to the forefront, and he throws one foot up onto the bed to better mount his mother in earnest.

The half-demon plows into her abused asshole, humping away with desperate animal thrusts entirely at odds with his earlier disposition. He grits his teeth and groans, fucking Lin’s butt with abandon. Zenith releases her arms to take hold of her voluptuous hips in both hands. Lin flails and pushes against the mattress, but with Zenith’s fingers digging into the soft scales of her rump and his weight bearing down on her, the attempt at escape is futile. Lifting her shoulders up, Lin turns again to see Zenith thrusting away with a glassy-eyed look of intense focus.

At last, he grunts, slamming his hips hard against hers as his cock snakes through her insides. His body shakes with the unmistakable rhythm of an orgasm as his cock and balls pulse rope after thick rope of heavy, viscous semen deep into Lin’s belly. She arches her back, her tail shooting out straight, begging for her son to pull out… her words reach through the heady fog of pleasure enveloping Zenith too late, as Lin’s instinctive contractions are already pushing out fat gobs of pearly white cum past her straining ring to drip off the twitching base of his cock, run down the swell of his tightened balls, and fall to stain the carpet below.

Coming down from his rut, Zenith gives his mother’s ass a sharp slap as she writhes around on the bed a heaving, mewling mess.

“Ahhh, that was great. I’ve been ready to burst since you came out of your room this morning.”

Lin does her best to ignore the cloying soreness built up with her stretched asshole and compose herself, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before responding. “Is this all you care about? Getting off, no matter what? Get your cock out of me before I kick you out onto the street for good!”

Zenith laughs, his disregard for Lin’s threat palpable in the sound. “You can’t expect me to be done so soon with you teasing me like this?” He begins to move his hips again, pushing out his earlier creampie as his still-stiff erection fills her insides to their limit. “Your body doesn’t lie, mom. I can feel your asshole begging for more cum.”

Her body goes rigid as he begins his second round, trying its best by instinct to accommodate his thick inches with minimal discomfort. Even so, Lin’s poor abused bottom is at its limit, and dull pain throbs behind her exhausted abs where his cock hits deepest. Afraid of enduring another round, the blue-scaled lizard relents in favor of a new tactic:

“Okay, okay! I’ll take care of you! Just please, no more back there! Let me use my hands, my tongue… would you like that, Zenith?” 

The half-demon boy pauses mid-thrust, putting on an exaggerated show of considering her offer. Unwilling to let him drag it out, she swallows her pride and adds: “Would you like that, _son?_ ” She feels his already rod-hard shaft swell further within her in response, and then gradually, thankfully, Zenith pulls out of her tender asshole even as the tight entrance hugs and tugs on every ridge of his shaft.

Her legs too weak to kneel and with a sense that her son's affections might become rougher still if she attempts to renege on her deal, Lin reluctantly crawls up onto the bed and turns herself around to face her son, cum dripping from her gaped hole all the while. Lowering herself down onto her stomach, she finds her face perfectly at the level of his demonic member.

She’s never had the chance to examine it so closely before… it was large, of course, like that of his father, with the swollen, dripping head jutting well past her forehead as she brings her chin down to the ridged base of his slimy, cummy cock. The smell is powerful, a pungent mixture of semen, sweat, and her own tangy musk, and she wrinkles her nose in response. Normally, she’d lose herself completely to a cock like this, but given its owner and her relation to him… she fights the feeling, cursing the growing heat between her legs.

Tentatively, she reaches out, taking hold of him in both hands as best she can, not even covering half his length. The tips of her fingers and thumb are unable to touch around his equine girth as his fat veins pulse hot against her palms. Lin extends her tongue, running it along the exposed underside of his shaft and up to tickle the sensitive skin beneath his glans. Zenith brings his hands down to her head in response, and she parts her lips in expectation that he’ll guide himself inside of her warm, wet mouth… but instead, he continues down to her shoulders, and with a swift, powerful motion flips her over onto her back.

“Sorry mom, but if I leave this up to you we might be here all day. I’ll get things over quickly, for your sake.”

With her chest jutting toward the ceiling and her head hanging over the edge of the mattress, Lin barely has time to react to the cock head dominating her inverted vision before it presses against her lips and slips inside of her mouth. She releases a muffled squeal as he slides in further, painfully distending her throat as her fingers scrabble fruitlessly at her pale white neck in an effort to find any way to relieve the overwhelming pressure.

The sensation of Lin’s stifled gags vibrating down his shaft and her squirming esophagus wrapping tight around him triggers Zenith into overdrive again, all pretense of his playful, incestuous games cast aside as he gives himself over entirely to raping his young mother’s throat over the edge of the bed. He leans forward, spearing her face on his rock-hard erection and smothering her petite little nose with his sloppy balls as he tears at her top, pulling the tight fabric up over her chest to fully expose the perfect swell of her pink-capped breasts. The fatty flesh practically spills through his fingers as he grabs them in rough fistfuls, squeezing and tugging on them as he thrusts in Lin’s throat again and again, delighting in her complete lack of power to resist him as he uses her as his own personal fucktoy. 

“Ahh, your slutty throat is the best! This is how you like it, right? If you could speak, I bet you’d be begging me to fill your stomach with my cum right now. Don’t worry mom, I’m almost there!”

Even if she could respond, Lin’s world has been reduced to a singular point of pain and pressure within her throat as her son’s cock assaults her again and again, the weighty testicles slapping against her face with enough force to leave a bruise across her nose. Soft edges of black creep into her limited vision as she struggles to breathe, and her lungs begin to scream for relief, for a full breath of air, for an end to this complete and total domination of her body. 

Heedless, Zenith simply increases his pace, driving himself closer and closer to his next edge with the help of his living toy, until at last the pleasure breaks and throws his head back in exquisite euphoria as he pulses within his mother’s tight mouth. He pumps a heavy load into her, his thick seed shooting down her throat into the pit of her stomach at the height of his stroke, and then filling her cheeks to bursting as he pulls back until it spurts past the seal of her stretched lips stream down her stunned, half-conscious face.

Zenith gives a satisfied flick of his tail and pushes his disheveled hair from his eyes as the last contractions of his orgasm fade away before withdrawing his cock from Lin’s mouth, resting his balls across her chin and laying the semi-hard shaft across her body and down between her abused and bruised breasts. He admires the sight of his mother’s chest bouncing and jiggled obscenely as she coughs out gobs of chewy, choking cum in an effort to find her breath. Pushing the supple mounds together, he gives her tits a few thrusts to bring him back up to a full throbbing mast before pulling back to place his eager head against her battered lips once again. 

“Ready for round three?”

Hours later, the door to Lin’s bedroom lies ajar, and a trail of damp stains leads out into the hall. Following the trails, the apartment’s furnishings are disheveled, knocked over or aside, the drywall dented or covered in sweat were bodies have been pressed roughly against it. The mess leads into the living room, where Zenith is seated happily on Lin’s couch, with Lin herself seated squarely in his lap supported by the fierce cock buried deep in her ass once again. 

Her eyes are glassed over in a daze, cum dripping from her lolling mouth, down her painted chest, and leaking from both her lower holes. Zenith takes his hands from her hips, taking a break from lazily bouncing her up and down on his shaft to lean over her shoulder, grab the nearby remote from a soiled cushion, and change the channel on the television before resuming his work...  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
